The Beast in Me
by Teh Fuzzeh Penguin
Summary: Steven was your average farmer. He had a fiancee, animals, crops, and an all around good life. Now, he has lost everything, all because of one curse from the Witch Princess. Now, Steven is the ledendary Mukumuku, a rare beast. Will Steven ever be free?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Also, I do not own Beauty and the Beast, as this plot was based off of it.**

**A/n: Hi guys! I finally found some inspiration! Read and review!**

_Prologue_

Steven always was a good man. He tended to his crops and made sure his animals were healthy. Heck, he even had a fiancée, Rebecca. Rebecca was the best thing that ever happened to him, next to the farm of course. Steven had run the farm for three years now. Today was Spring First, the anniversary of the day he got the farm and met Rebecca. Their wedding was tomorrow.

Everything was about to change in one day.

Steven was throwing some eggs, milk, and corn into the shipping bin when _she_ came. Actually, she just appeared out of thin air, but that did not faze Steven at all. Her eyes were of a deep red color and had a cold, heartless expression to them. The woman's hair was blonde, but it was tangled and matted. Her purple dress fluttered in the slight breeze as she looked at the farm.

"This place _really_ improved much," the Witch Princess sarcastically told him. A smirk appeared on her flawless face. "I hear you're going to have a wedding tomorrow. Why wasn't _I, _the all powerful one, invited?" A smirk still upon her face, she walked to Steven.

"Why would I invite you?" The blonde boy asked. His expression was blank as the Witch's smile faded from her face.

She held her palm up with fury in her eyes. "Wrong answer." Instantly afterward, a beam of light shot out from her palm, just missing Steven.

The farmer ran out of his farm. Rebecca was in the house and he needed to protect her. He heard the Witch Princess' cries for him to face her like a man, but he needed to get as far from the farm as possible. It was Rebecca and his life on the line.

Steven tripped over the cobblestone path, but he quickly got up. He was now next to the Inn. He continued running and made a sharp left, turning up the street that headed to the Harvest Goddess Lake.

"Thank Goddess!" He yelled as he neared the Sprites tree. He heard the Witch running behind him. She was not as slow as he thought.

"You can't run forever, Steven!" he heard her yell.

Finally, he reached the lake. Steven collapsed beside it, and yelled to the Goddess. "Please! I need your help!"

Suddenly, the Witch Princess was right next to him. "The Goddess isn't here, pretty boy." She stood up and flicked her wrist, causing Steven to stand up as well.

He then realized he couldn't move. "Let. Me. Go." He ordered through gritted teeth.

The Witch shook her head. "Now why would I do that? I need to show you what happens when I'm not invited." Steven's eyes got wide as she held her palms to his face. "_Ake Nomun Taka!_" She smirked. "Perfect, now no one but me and the one you seek can remove this curse."

"W-what?" Steven stammered. He was being _cursed_?

The Witch put a finger to her chin as she thought for a moment. Her eyes brightened as she held up her palms to his face. "You will not be able to speak until the curse is lifted. Only facial expressions and grunts." Steven was about to retort, but it was too late. "_Virose Nomure_!"

Steven tried to yell, but all that came out was a grunt. _Just like the Witch said…_ he thought.

Now, Steven could only wait to see what the Witch would do next. "You will only be able to roam around the Harvest Goddess Lake, and only at nightfall. _Ataka Mirable_.

"Another part of the curse, you will make your home in that cave," at this she pointed to a cave behind the waterfall. You can only emerge at night. _Niturus_.

"Almost done, pretty boy. You can only emerge from the cave during the winter season. _Winturem Mirable_.

"Second to last, you will be, a _beast._ _BEASTURS!"_ Seven's face contorted wildly as he felt his body grow gorilla-like. His nose became pink and his mouth elongated. His eyes were very small and his vision blurred. His clothes were non-existent. Luckily, he was covered by a huge, thick, long coat of white fur.

"Finally, only me or a woman who kisses you anywhere and _loves_ you romantically, can free you from this curse. _Lovesim_." The Witch then lowered her hands. "Let the curse be done."

Steven roared as he was pulled into the cave. The door slowly started to shut.

When the door was only open a crack, Steven then saw the Witch peer in. She chuckled at the sight of her creation. "Besides, who can ever love a _beast?_"


End file.
